Transport in Sekowo
The Transport system of Sekowo is a highly developed system encompassing rail, road, naval and aerial systems. The transit system of Sekowo is extensive and well developed do to a century of government ownership and heavy investment. Aerial Transport Aerial Transport in Sekowo has never been one of the major transport systems of Sekowo however it makes up roughly thirty-percent of long distance cargo and passenger transport. The main areas that aviation makes up a significant amount of travel is between the contiguous (continental) section of the country and the island states (Tropica, Rapa Pile) and to areas not normally capable of easily being reach by land transit such as the great reserves in the Barrier range. Airports While Sekowo's airports are small in number with a total of twenty across the Commonwealth (seven International) and one airstrip on Celestial Island they tend to be much larger than most others and capable of handling a much greater quantity of aircraft at once. The Kasmenai International Airport and the Seritei International Airport are the main airports in Sekowo proper. Sekowo's airports are generally either owned by the individual states or are joint public-private partnerships. The three reserve airports and the Celestial Island airstrip are all owned and operated by the Environmental Protection and Regulation Agency. Airship Transport Airship Cargo Transport (ACT) is the third most prevalent form of cargo transport in Sekowo. ACT transport are based on Hybrid airships, aircraft that employ both heavier than air and lighter than air technologies. Regional Aviation Regional aviation is rare in Sekowo and is present primarily in the states of Midway and Teoitan where their is either rough terrain or low population densities. Naval Transport Naval transport is the second most used form of transport throughout nearly all of the Commonwealth, especially between the states bordering the Euronotus sea. Cargo Naval Cargo Transport comes in a close second with rail transit as the most prevalent form of cargo transport in Sekowo. As the Sekowan Federation comprises a great deal of area with much coastal area naval transport has historically been highly important. Passenger Passenger ships have been a mainstay of Sekowan transit, being second only to the train system in terms of annual passenger volume. As a result it's not uncommon for many people to take cruise-ship trips once or twice a year. Ferry transports of various kinds are common throughout Sekowo from small walk-on passenger ferries between islands and mainland to large train ferries traveling over the Sea of Carina. Rail Transport .]] Rail transport, both in terms of passengers and cargo transport is by far the largest and most prevalent form of transport in Sekowo. Passenger rail-lines connect every city within Sekowo through a large rail infrastructure system. The Sekowan rail system is unique in that a large amount of railways have been fully or partially converted to Maglev systems, creating a train system that rivals passenger jets in terms of speed. However do to other countries continual use of rail train systems and the expense of converting all of Sekowo's rail lines to Maglev routes all Maglev trains, apart from those running on special closed routes, are Hybrid systems capable of running both as Maglev routes and traditional rail lines. Cargo The moving of Cargo over rail link comprises roughly 41% of overall cargo transit within Sekowo. As a result it's not uncommon to see mile-long trains traveling at relatively high speeds next to the various Highways in Sekowo. Passenger .]] Rail transport is responsible for roughly 70% of all long term passenger transport, 60% of all mid term and 30% of all short term passenger transit in Sekowo. Light rail Light rail is common throughout Sekowan cities, connecting various districts in large interconnected circuits. Light rail makes up the majority of short term of train transport. Light rail has been one of the mainstay's of Sekowan cities, in some cases totally or partially replacing roadways. Road Transport Transport by road is one of the primary forms of transport in Sekowo. For much of Sekowo's history most transport was over roadways. Starting in the the 26th century as the government began to focus on the countries transport systems and infrastructure trains began to increase the overall volume of both cargo and passengers carried. By the end of the first quarter of the 27th century rail transport had replaced the road transport system as the dominant transit system. However the amount of passenger, and to a lesser extent cargo, transport over the roadways has been slowly starting to increase since the last half of the 27th century following the creation of the Federal Highway System. Intra-Sekowo Road Transport The roadways within Sekowo proper have historically been well connected, however as trains rose to dominance few new medium to long range roads were built until the 2670's with the creation of the Federal Defence Highway System. Long Range Road Transport Long range road transport has remained relatively static, representing only a small amount of cargo transport and a large minority of passenger transport primarily because of the amount of time it takes by road vehicle compared to rail and air. Their is none the less a robust Highway system connecting all of Sekowo's states. Category: Sekowo